Labels
Many of the contestants on Total Pokémon have their own special personality, which results in their stereotyping. Total Pokémon Island *Aldon: The Crafty Crustacean *Annie: The Passionate Plant *Cano: The Strong Quiet Sweetheart *Chandler: The Friendly Flame *Clash: The Metal Marvel *Clay : The Happy-Go-Lucky Guy *Cramad: The Sheltered Girl *Ded: The Gentle Giant *Demenio: The Daring *Dew : The Fierce Defender *Dhaunt : The Friendly Ghost *Egridos: The Annoying One *Fez: The Schemer *Flynn: The Bastard *Frosty: The Living Lactose Treat *Hope: The Slut *Jesse: The Cool One *Jet: The Loner *Kai: The Bad-Ass *Kojo: The Eye Candy *Krack: The Sexist Overachiever *Lassie: The Frozen Femme Fatale *Laxish: The Ex-Con *Leon: The Prankster *Liksur: The Fat Hungry Beast *Lila: The Sweet One *Luna: The Shy Canine *M.P.S.: The Piggeh *Nero: The Evil Jerk *Phill: The Squeaker *Piff: The Peaceful One *Rapid: The Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder *Ray: The Wild Jokester *Reta: The Helpful One *Sally: The Shocking Sweetheart *Shade: The Dark Fox *Shine: The Foxy Feline *Skore: The Moody Master *Smash: The Daredevil *Sola: The Sweet Dark Type *Sonan: The Game Junkie *Sparky: The Friendliest Guy Around *Spike: The Dude with a 'Tude *Spiro: The Hardy Fossil *Static: The Second Booted *Striker: The Careful Cocoon *Summer: The Fiesty Female *Titan: The Aussie *Vile: The Queen B *Vina: The Smart Girl *Vixen: The Seductive One *Volante: The Bright One Total Pokémon Action *Aldon: The Arch Arthropod *Annie: The Passionate Plant *Anthony : The Smart-Ass *Aura : The Cold Mistress *Cano: The Strong Quiet Sweetheart *Carman : The Seductive Super Villian *Chandler: The Optimistic Ornament *Clash: The Metal Marvel *Clay : The Creepy Guy *Connor : The Bashful Buffalo *Cramad: The Sheltered Girl *Darren : The Kind One *Ded: The Brickhouse with Heart *Demenio: The Daring One *Dew : The Chivalrous Samurai *Dhaunt : The Friendly Ghost *Draco : The Dreadful Drake *Ebony : The Vengeful One *Egridos: The Fourth Wall Guy *Farra : The Obsessed Stalker *Fez: The Tricky Guy *Flame : The BAMF *Flynn: The Heartless Douche *Freezeo : The Annoying One *Frosty: The Indefinite Ice Guy *Hayden : The Street One *Hope: The Slutty Bunny *Ivory : The Type A Drama Queen *Jesse: The Favorable Father *Jet: The Loner *Kai: The Bad-Ass *Kevin : The Insane One *Klavier : The Nice Guy *Kojo: The Eye Candy *Krack: The Alter Ego *Lassie: The Frozen Femme Fatale *Laxish: The Porker's Best Friend *Leon: The Wild Prankster *Liksur: The Hungry One *Lila: The Mammalian Mother *Luna: The Shy One *Marie : The Savage Sistah *Marionette : The Gracious Girl *Mason : The Devious *Monica : The Ghost with the Most *Morgan : The Lucky Little Sister *M.P.S.: The Porker *Nero: The Evil Jerkface *Phill: The Indefinite *Piff: The Peaceful Penguin *Rapid: The Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder *Ray: The Peeved One *Reta: The Wannabe *Sabrina : The Surly Bird *Sally: The Sheared Sweetheart *Sapphire : The Sly Serpent *Shade: The Stalkee *Shine: The Protective One *Skore: The Moody Master *Smash: The Shallow One *Sola: The Sweet Dark Type *Solis : The Beauty *Sonan: The Game Junkie *Sparky: The Friendliest Guy Around *Spike: The Dude with a 'Tude *Spiro: The Hardy Fossil *Static: The Second Placer *Striker: The Careful Cocoon *Summer: The Fiesty Female *Swift : The Mafia Reject *Titan: The Aussie *Vile: The Queen B *Vina: The Smart Girl *Vixen: The Caring One *Volante: The Violent Vigilante Total Pokemon World Tour *Aldon: The Arch Arthropod *Aura : The Obsessed *Cano: The Strong Quiet Sweetheart *Carman : The Slutty Super Villian *Chandler: The Optimistic Ornament *Chelsea : The Actress Outcast *Combat : The Silent Savior *Crash : The Fish Outta Water *Crowley : The British Bastard *Ded: The Brickhouse with Heart *Dew : The Chivalrous Samurai *Egridos: The Fourth Wall Guy *Farra : The Obsessed Stalker *Flynn: The Heartless Douche *Frosty: The Indefinite Ice Guy *Harrison : The Songbird *Hex : The Masterful Magician *Hope: The Sexy One *Jason : The Vile Villain *Jesse: The Favorable Father *Jet: The Loner *Justy : The Rowdy Regionist *Kai: The Bad-Ass *Kevin : The Insane One *Lawrence : The Stabby Psycho *Laxish: The Food Lover *Lila: The Mammalian Mother *Mac : The Unnoticed One *Mason : The Malicious One *Morgan : The Lively Love Life *M.P.S.: The Porker *Ray: The Ultimate Evil *Razor : The Irate One *Ricky : The Gay Lord *Rock 'N Roll : The Party Rock *Shade: The Splenetic Special *Skore: The Moody Master *Smash: The Still Shallow One *Solis : The Beset Beauty *Sonan: The Game Junkie *Sparky: The Friendliest Guy Around *Spike: The Dude with a 'Tude *Static: The Second Placer *Striker: The Careful Cocoon *Summer: The Fiesty Female *Vile: The Queen B *Vina: The Smart Girl *Vixen: The Caring One *Volante: The Violent Vigilante *Zayn : The Radical Rival